Distance
by Ara-ssi
Summary: Kata siapa hubungan jarak jauh itu sulit? Selama Yifan setia, dan Zitao bersabar, perahu mereka tak akan pernah karam. An Taoris/ Kristao/ Fantao fanfic.


**Title: Distance  
**

.

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

** -Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

**The casts belongs to God, but all the story belong to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan latar atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Kris fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Seoul di musim dingin apalagi jam 6 pagi, dan saat weekend, itu adalah surga bagi para pecinta tidur, terutama bagi namja berambut raven yang sekarang sedang memeluk gulingnya erat, terlihat begitu nyaman dengan selimut dua lapisnya.

Tapi sayang, kebahagiaan sesaat itu harus direnggut paksa oleh ponselnya yang berdering tiba-tiba. Dan sayangnya lagi, nada deringnya pagi ini adalah Linkin Park.

Malang sekali.

Tangannya menyembul dari dalam selimut, meraba-raba bawah bantal untuk mencari sumber bunyi itu. Otaknya sudah memproses jutaan kata makian yang akan ia lontarkan untuk siapapun itu yang mengganggu tidurnya.  
_  
"Morning, sleepyhead." _suara dari seberang sana membuat darahnya berdesir, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum secara otomatis, masih dengan mata tertutup. Kemarahannya lenyap dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ah, Wu Yi Fan.

"Morning."

Yifan tergelak dengan suaranya yang berat, _"Kau terdengar seperti katak yang sedang radang tenggorokan, Zi."  
_  
Zi Tao mendelik, "Idiot buta waktu sepertimu berani mengataiku seperti itu?"  
_  
"Di sana masih jam 6 kan?"_ tanya Yifan sambil terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dan di sana sudah jam 3 sore, brengsek."

Yifan tertawa renyah dimaki seperti itu, ia tau kalau Tao tidak marah, ia hanya bertingkah menggemaskan. _"Maaf, Tuan, aku terlalu merindukanmu."_

Dan Yifan tidak tau kalau Tao sedang tersenyum lebar di seberang sana. "Itu bukan alasan yang cukup bagus untuk membangunkanku pukul 6 pagi di akhir pekan, Wu."

_"Baiklah, tak akan kuulangi lagi, cantik."  
_  
Tao memutar bola matanya, "Oke, kututup."  
_  
"Hey hey hey hey hey"_ sela Yifan panik,_ "Jangan ditutup dulu, aku hanya bercanda."  
_  
"Berani memanggilku seperti itu lagi, akan kupastikan kalau Sehun yang akan menemaniku tidur selama kau pergi. "

Yifan terlonjak kaget, _"Hey! Oke, oke, tidak ada lagi panggilan seperti itu. Deal."_

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Wu."

Yifan tersenyum, mengibaskan tangannya di udara, seolah sedang membelai wajah Tao. _"Dan aku hampir mati saking rindunya."_

"Kalau idiot sepertimu tidak nekat keluar, pasti kita sedang tidur bersama sekarang, dan kau akan memelukku erat, dan aku tak akan kedinginan seperti sekarang." Tao menggerutu dengan nada imut yang membuat Yifan tersenyum semakin lebar.  
_  
"Sebagai orang yang sudah mengenalku selama 6 tahun, kukira kau tau seperti apa suaraku, Zi. Memaksakan diri menjadi penyanyi itu seperti memaksakan diri untuk melukis dengan indah." _Yifan menertawai perumpamaannya sendiri.

"Aktingmu juga tidak sebaik itu." Tao masih menggerutu dengan imut, membuat Yifan ingin lekas pulang dan memeluknya erat-erat.  
_  
"Kau memang kekasih terburuk."_ Gerutu Yifan jengkel.

Ganti Tao yang terkekeh sekarang. "Kau pulang kapan?"

_"Kalau syutingnya lancar, bulan depan. Tapi, yah, dengan lawan pemain seperti ini, aku tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu."_ Yifan mengusak rambutnya gusar, _"Kenapa perempuan bisa menjadi sangat merepotkan sih?"_

Tao menyeringai, "Kalau mereka tidak merepotkan, kau tak akan tergila-gila padaku, Wu."

"_Dan kau juga tidak akan terengah di kakiku."_ Yifan balas menyeringai di seberang sana.

Tao berjengit, menyibak selimutnya dengan cepat, terbawa suasana. "Mworago? Excuse me, sir? Manusia mana yang menyukai makhluk ternarsis di dunia sepertimu? Lebih baik aku menikah dengan Pizza daripada denganmu."

"_Oh? Jadi begitu caramu sekarang? Bagus sekali."_ Yifan berkata dengan nada terluka yang berlebihan.

Tao tertawa puas. "Bodoh, sana kembali ke lawan mainmu yang cebol."

"_Oke. Dia memang sudah memanggilku, tampaknya bibirnya merindukan bibirku yang katanya begitu seksi."_ Goda Yifan, sebisa mungkin menahan tawa.

Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Bersiaplah menerima peluru di kepalamu saat pulang nanti!"

Yifan terkekeh_, "Aku mencintaimu, Tao."_

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, brengsek."

Lalu sambungan panggilan terputus. Menyisakan Tao yang masih saja tersenyum seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Ia berbaring miring, mengusap ruang kosong yang masih tersisa di tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya. Sudah seminggu tempat itu kosong, tapi ia seakan bisa merasakan kehadiran Yifan di sana. Tubuh Yifan yang kurus tapi begitu nyaman saat dipeluk, harum tubuhnya yang seperti vanilla, dan deru nafasnya yang hangat…

Ah, ia rindu Yi Fan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otaknya, pertanyaan yang entah sudah berapa kali ditanyakan oleh temannya dan teman Yifan. _Kenapa kalian memilih bertahan?_

Tao terdiam, beberapa hal menghantam ingatannya. Ia bertahan karena mereka saling mencintai kan, memangnya apa lagi?

Tapi beberapa orang tak pernah puas dengan jawaban itu, jadi Tao kembali memutar otaknya. Dan entah kenapa, ia juga ingin menemukan jawaban.

Mereka jarang bertemu, biasanya hanya beberapa hari dan akan kembali terpisah berbulan-bulan. Selalu begitu. Entah tur dunia Tao, atau jadwal syuting Yifan yang memaksa mereka berpisah sementara. Ini sudah berlangsung sejak 2 tahun lalu, sejak Yifan memutuskan untuk menjadi actor, tapi rasanya tak ada yang salah.

Tao yang terlibat skandal ataupun Yifan beradegan ranjang dengan lawan mainnya tak pernah cukup untuk menjadi alasan pertengkaran mereka, dan Tao pun tak tau kenapa. Ia hanya merasa konyol jika harus membenci lawan main Yifan yang selalu perempuan, padahal ia sendiri tau kalau Yifan tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan perempuan model apapun. Dan mungkin Yifan berpikiran yang sama.

Tao menekan sederet nomor yang ia hafal di luar kepala, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum suara familiar favoritnya terdengar, "_Kau beruntung karena sutradara sedang ke kamar mandi, Zi. Ada apa?"_

"Mengapa kita memilih bertahan? Ingatkan aku."

Yifan seolah mengerti, tanpa banyak bertanya, ia membisikkan kalimat ajaib yang selalu mereka ucapkan setiap merasa tidak sanggup lagi bertahan, _"Karena jarak hanyalah angka, kan?"_

Tao menutup kedua matanya, bernafas lega, "Dan karena kau layak dipertahankan."

Mereka tersenyum membenarkan.

**FIN**

Hello~~~~~ Ara kembali dengan bahagia~~~

Jadi, writer's block yang sudah 6 bulan melanda, resmi hilang! Ah, bahagia sekali. Dan aku juga udah nyiapin beberapa FF Taoris chaptered, yang akan di share secepatnya, so, tunggu yaaa..

Banyak yang minta ff sweet jadi ini aku bikin sekaligus untuk ngambil hal positif dari kepergian Yifan. Siapa tau mereka beneran kayak gini, baik-baik aja walaupun kepisah. Mari kita berpikiran seperti itu ya. Taoris tetap hidup! *angkat banner*

Makasih udah mau baca yaaa~

Hit the review! Komentarin ceritanya juga ya, kasih kritik kek biar karya yang akan datang semakin baguss *wink*

*hugs*


End file.
